From DE 37 41 301, a wall-protection plate for coking ovens is known. Coking ovens of the type described there are collectively referred to as coke-oven batteries, so that the chamber openings are always opened to one side. The masonry between these chamber openings that are provided with heavy coke-oven doors in a sequence of chambers is termed the heating wall head and consists primarily of silica insulating mixture, firebrick or sillimanite. The chamber openings are each surrounded by an chamber frame that receives the respective coke-oven door and that extends over part of the heating wall head on one side with its vertically extending profiled jamb. The still open heating wall section between the vertical profiles of the chamber frames of adjacent chamber openings is covered by the wall-protection plate. Based on the thermal load to which the masonry of the heating walls is exposed at temperatures of over 1,000° C., robust anchoring is required to hold the masonry together. The vertical jambs that delimit the heating wall head laterally are therefore supported at several points against an anchor post fixed in front of the heating wall head, this the anchor post being fixed at its upper and lower ends.
At the same time, there is a need for a gas-tight gasket seal of the heating wall head to avoid emissions. Previously this sealing was accomplished by inserting insulating mats between the jambs and the heating wall head, as well as by caulking a mortise groove formed between the jambs, the oven head masonry and the wall protection plate.
Beyond that, these wall protection plates have the function of transmitting the required anchoring forces, as a result of which the plates became very thick and thus also became heavy and unwieldy. The thick plates react sensitively to temperature differences, which leads to thermal bending of the plates that acts counter to the anchoring forces. The desired application of force onto the heating wall head masonry is thereby changed disadvantageously.